


【Fate/Grand Order】 Sweet Trap［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯大的有人造溫室的房間為什麼只有一張床呀。金固並不知道三個小時後他會想掐死如此天真無知的自己。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kingu | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【Fate/Grand Order】 Sweet Trap［閃恩]

他破碎消散前的最後一刻，滿盈內心的是對那個人無法形容的想望。

這份思念究竟是來自於他本人、還是刻畫在機體上的深刻記憶，他已經無暇再去計較。既然選擇了違逆被賦予的天命反抗自己的母親，他就不需再去糾結與他無關的前任主人的思念。

但是啊、為什麼作為兵器會有這麼豐沛的情緒呢？想要見面、想要與其說話的心情就如雨季氾濫的河水一樣沒辦法抵擋，而那個王看著自己的眼神，是那麼樣的溫柔，那深情的目光穿透了他，直至繁星墜落之處。

怪物的孩子這樣想，能這樣愛著某人也為那個人所愛，究竟會是什麼樣的感覺呢？

——然後，彷彿過了好久，又彷彿過了一瞬間而已，在黑暗中，他聽見有人呼喚他的名字。他睜開眼睛，然後又因為迎面的強光而瑟縮了一下。很快就有人靠了過來，呼喚他的名字。

「金固、金固，能聽到我說話嗎？」

這個聲音他曾經聽過，並不是來自機體的記憶、而是確實由他本人所經歷，金固用手擋著光，勉強地睜開了眼睛。他見到了曾見過的人類最後的御主。

「是你⋯⋯？」  
「啊、認得我嗎？真是太好了，這樣說起來應該是成功的吧。」

「你怎麼就這麼有信心，長了一張大眾臉搞不好被認錯也說不定呀。」

賢王彎下腰來察看坐在醫療床上的金固，滿意地看著對方因為自己的出現而一瞬間渾身僵硬的樣子。

「為什麼我會在這個地方⋯⋯？」  
「還不是這個沒用御主的意思，說受了你很多幫忙最後卻變成那樣實在太傷心之類的⋯⋯所以就硬是把你『做出來』了。」

「嚴格說，是硬是要我們想辦法把你做出來。」一旁他完全沒見過的女性英靈說。御主笑著跟還一臉困惑的金固解釋，於是他知道了現在所用的身體是文藝復興的天才打造出來的仿生機體，但最重要的精神材料則是——

「我們用了一點最新科技加上古老魔術⋯⋯把恩奇都機體裡關於金固的資料分離出來。」就想像成同一台電腦裡不同的使用者帳號，現在只是將其中一隻帳號分離到另一台電腦上——御主還沒說完就被賢王吐槽，來自神代的小怪物怎麼可能聽得懂這種現代比喻。金固確實聽得一知半解，只有一個詞勾起了他的反應。

『恩奇都的機體』。

金固抬起頭，就在賢王身後莫約三步的地方，他見到那個與他有著同樣容貌的英靈，身邊還站著一個與吉爾伽美什神似卻看起來更加難以親近的傢伙。恩奇都淺淺地朝他笑了，不知道是不是因為誕生於神明跟誕生於魔物的差別，金固覺得恩奇都有著與他全然不相似的氣質。

人造的極限也無法觸及神所做出的脫俗美麗，擺在一起細看的話恩奇都與金固大約只有八分相似，並且與同時有著兩種性別特質的恩奇都不同，為了方便，金固被賦予的是男性的身體。

因為前世的關係，金固忍不住要去偷看恩奇都，但是對方對於視線與氣息的感知非常敏銳，每一次都會被逮得正著。賢王與御主領著他參觀迦勒底，給他介紹每一個遇見的從者。恩奇都與英雄王沒有跟著一起，路過交誼廳的時候，金固看見他們正融洽地跟一個膚色黝黑、同樣喜歡哈哈大笑的英靈聊天。

金固幾乎是理所當然的被安置到賢王的房間——說是賢王的房間，恩奇都與英雄王卻也都住在裡面。位於迦勒底的最高樓層，那間房很明顯的是兩三間一起打通的大小。房裡無論是擺設還是裝潢都可以看出住在其中的人不僅品味各異還不打算相互協調，金碧輝煌的躺椅上有鬆軟的白熊抱枕、裹著麻料布巾的鄉村風藤編置物籃裡放著好幾瓶看起來非常昂貴的紅酒，金固只稍微掃視了一下，就乾脆眼不見為淨。

「不好意思，因為沒想到實驗會進行的那麼順利所以什麼都還沒準備。先跟我們一起睡應該沒問題吧？」

恩奇都帶著歉意說，金固表示他並不在意。只是大得可以有人造溫室的房間為什麼會只有一張床呀。金固腹誹，並不知道三個小時後他會想掐死如此天真無知的自己。

熄燈的時候他躺在恩奇都與賢王的中間，英雄王睡在恩奇都另一側。金固一整天下來與許多人說了許多話，唯獨英雄王除了最初見面之外完全沒有交談——他知道英雄王與賢王基本是一體兩面，但是他並沒有把握那個看起來比較年輕、脾氣也比較暴戾的吉爾伽美什會對於他『借用』他摯友的容貌表現出與年長自己相同的寬容，於是決定在搞清楚這件事前稍微與對方保持安全距離。

金固在迦勒底的第一個晚上就做了惡夢。夢裡的他彷彿在陰暗的深海裡、又像是在幽微的宇宙中，四周沒有一點光，他分不清自己究竟是在下墜還是靜止。遙遠的地方傳來了細微的哀鳴，那聲音聽起來很耳熟，卻對聲音的主人沒有想法，他本能地想要找到對方，伸出的手卻消融於黑暗中。哀鳴轉為嗚咽、嗚咽又變成低泣，而後是極其真實的呻吟，金固忽然明白了，聲音並不是來自夢中。

驚醒的同時他反射性地往旁邊一瞥，還惺忪的腦袋頓時像被氾濫的河水淹過一樣清醒。

發出聲音的是躺在他身邊的恩奇都。金固不確定現在幾點，但他肯定入睡前恩奇都那套純白的睡衣是整齊地穿在身上，而不是上衣凌亂、內褲掛在腳踝上，睡褲早就不知去向，而英雄王伏在恩奇都身上，毫不掩飾地正蹂躪著那個對他張開雙腿的美人。

注意到了他的視線，恩奇都轉過頭來，被嚇得無法動彈的金固就這樣與枕邊的人四目相對。然後出乎金固意料，恩奇都竟然笑了。

「吉爾、」他拍了拍猛烈在他身體裡進出的英雄王，「吉爾，等一下，金固在看呢。」

「給他看啊。」英雄王無恥地說，恩奇都搖了搖頭。

「你先出去一下。」

比想像中的更會注意空氣嘛。不如說床上還睡著別人的話就不要幹這種事了啊。這樣想著的金固，下一秒就被嘿咻一聲翻到他身上的恩奇都給壓倒在身下。有什麼溼滑的液體從恩奇都下體的位置滴落到他腿上，雞皮疙瘩一路竄上到脖子的金固連抵抗都還來不及發出，英雄王就順著這個莫名其妙的姿勢重新插入。

金固被迫在最近的距離看那張跟自己幾乎一模一樣的臉挨操。進出身體的淫靡水聲、囊袋碰撞屁股的撞擊聲，還有恩奇都發出的酥麻叫聲都讓他腦袋一片空白，沾染上情慾的潮紅讓神造兵器顯得更加美麗誘人。

雙手被恩奇都緊緊按死，實在不明白這個人明明被幹得一副隨時要高潮的樣子為什麼還能有這麼大力氣。金固就連摀住耳朵都沒辦法，被迫聽著這兩人不知羞恥的歡愛聲。

「吉爾、哈啊，不要頂那裡⋯⋯」

「你說這裡嗎？」

「啊啊、好大、等等，真的太深了、嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——」

金固感覺到自己悲哀地硬了。恩奇都的表情哪裡有半點無法承受的樣子，求饒的台詞都還沒說完就先笑了出來，英雄王抱住了恩奇都的腰把臉埋在他背上憋笑。金固可以確定這兩個混蛋絕對是故意的，想都不用想自己現在大概跟個沒用的小鬼一樣漲紅了臉，恩奇都的膝蓋頂上了他腫脹的跨間。

「嗯？好像有點硬哦？」他說，口氣就像是逮住老鼠的貓一樣。  
「別⋯⋯別碰，你這個神經病——」

金固咬牙切齒的咒罵，恩奇都卻沒有理會他，抽出一隻手往金固的下身探去。最丟臉的不是看著別人做愛起生理反應，而是恩奇都到了這個份上居然還能單手壓住他，修長白皙的手指帶著令人打顫的低溫，從褲管伸了進去，握住金固發燙的陰莖。

金固在腦海裡瘋狂詛咒有病的神，有病的烏魯克人，還有有病的義大利瘋子為什麼要將這副身體還原得如此接近人類，被觸碰的每一寸皮膚都變得更加熱燙，天之鎖愉快地將他從半勃手淫至完全挺立。

「要不是吉爾正在操我，我可以用嘴幫你——」

恩奇都淫穢的話語還沒有說完，振作起來的英雄王重新掐著他的腰操幹起來，被從背後突襲的恩奇都發出甜蜜的聲音，將漂亮的腦袋埋進金固的胸膛，他被操得腰都軟了，卻還是淫蕩地挺著屁股回應英雄王。

被射在體內的同時恩奇都也跟著高潮，潮吹的汁水淋得金固雙腿都濕了。英雄王放開了恩奇都，泥人像斷線的木偶一樣軟綿綿的往旁邊倒，被賢王不偏不倚的擁進懷裡。

「你不該那麼分心。」恩奇都還來不及說什麼，賢王便堵住了他的嘴。金綠色的美人輕易地就被吻給安慰，蜷在賢王的背彎裡替自己陳情。  
「因為金固的反應很有意思嘛。」  
「別那麼欺負自己的後繼機了——嗯，現在説起來也不是了。」  
「作為一個全程觀看的旁觀者，吉爾可沒資格這樣說哦。」

原來你醒著啊？！知道自己愚蠢的模樣被目睹金固更加崩潰了。眼見金固混亂的神情，英雄王戲謔地說：「幹嘛這個表情？我們是什麼樣的關係，你不是應該很清楚嗎？」

確實，他還使用著恩奇都的機體的時候⋯⋯曾經片段的看過恩奇都的某些回憶，他沒有想過楔與鎖的親密關係已經超越精神層面，當初還受到不小的打擊。

「那你呢？打算怎麼辦？」英雄王的腳掌踩在金固的下身，一發出羞恥的呻吟金固就反射性的捂住自己的嘴。「我可不會讓那傢伙給你舔⋯⋯怎麼樣？畢竟是同一張臉，要本王給你破處也不是不行哦？」

「等等、吉爾，」恩奇都像是突然良心發現一樣說。如果他還有良心的話。「再怎麼說第一次給吉爾實在太可憐了⋯⋯吉爾想點辦法吧？」

雖然他對摯友的稱呼並無二致，但英雄王與賢王似乎都能從他的口氣裡分別出呼喚的是自己還是對方。英雄王聳聳肩，與賢王交換位置。

「金固不想要的話本王是不會碰你的。」

賢王說這句話的神情與語氣讓他回想起那一天在山丘上。  
說著『因為你是那傢伙的後繼機』而蠻橫地將烏魯克的大杯往自己懷裡塞，而如今真正的恩奇都就在伸手可及之處，那麼又為什麼要狡猾地詢問自己的意志呢？  
事後回想起來，金固也不知道自己怎麼會點頭。可能是因為南極的深夜過分寒冷、也可能因為房內的氣氛太過黏膩腥甜。可能因為他始終沒有被人愛過，可能因為即使離開了恩奇都的機體、不再受到他的回憶牽制之後，他還是傾慕著那個即使知道他真實的身份，仍舊願意對他伸出援手的王。

他所知道的天之楔與天之鎖有著深厚的羈絆，但他並不知道這其間還包含著肉體上的繾綣；他所知道的性事是兩者之間親密的私事，而不是像這樣一張床四個人混亂的糾纏。  
看著英雄王動作的時候金固還以為會很疼，但賢王出乎意料地仔細，雖然不是作為交合使用的後穴吞下碩大的陰莖以後他耐著性子等待金固緩過氣，但後者很快就明白他要想像恩奇都那樣有餘裕地做愛還差得很遠，跟英雄王雷厲風疾的做法不同，賢王每一下都碾在最敏感的腺體上，幾乎折磨地把青澀的身體操開，金固不得不哭求賢王加快動作，後者遂從善如流地把他操到前後同時高潮。

賢王既然與英雄王是同一個人，那麼把金固幹到連腳得都合不起來也只是想不想做的問題。終於被放開的時候金固連話都說不好，後穴收縮了十幾下以後漏出含不住的精液讓他渾身顫慄，下身巨大的空虛感也讓他反應不過來，大概露出了一副沒被操夠的表情吧，英雄王挑起他的下巴，笑著問他是不是還想要。

金固還來不及抗議，就被英雄王翻過身子，用雌伏的姿勢趴在床上。被賢王做過一次以後還鬆軟濕潤的後穴不知羞恥的吞下了另一個人的陰莖，英雄王充滿侵略性的氣味讓金固感到壓力，猛烈的撞擊讓他不得不抓緊床單免得被頂跑，那個男人卻嘲笑他隱忍的神情，使壞的擰他的乳頭迫使他發出淫穢的叫聲。

「喜歡從背後來嗎？」英雄王問，金固咬著牙否定了，王得意地發出殘虐的笑聲。

「真的啊，我倒是挺喜歡，會被吉爾抱緊緊的呢。」

那是因為對象是你。他可不會抱我。聽見恩奇都這樣說金固幾乎要忍不住這樣回嘴，但又覺得這句話聽起來太像沒人要的孩子在哭鼻子而沒有說出口。他被英雄王操得都硬了，卻遲遲射不出來，下身腫脹的辛苦讓他發出了悶哼，賢王出聲要英雄王幫一下他的忙。

「呿，本王才不要幫這麻煩的小鬼手淫⋯⋯摯友，交給你吧。」  
「好哇。」

慵懶躺在賢王懷裡的恩奇都說著就用雙手扣著膝蓋下方把自己的腿掰開，金固懂了他的意思，不免覺得更加燥熱——恩奇都的下身同時有著兩種性別的器官令他茫然的不知該從何下手，英雄王嫌他磨磨蹭蹭的看了就讓人心煩，遂從後面手把著手教他。

「這也要我教？選一個推進去就好了，真是的，就連烏魯克的野獸也比你有學習能力。」

那是因為我不會有病到去上別人的愛人好不好。金固在心裡咒罵，但他可不會笨得輕易頂撞那個暴君。恩奇都溫暖緊緻的小穴咬住他的陰莖，帶來跟被抽插完全不同的快感。

恩奇都握著他的手引導他動作，他便跟著英雄王抽插的頻率動起來，咬緊他的蜜穴因爲高潮過一次而收縮得更加快速，對於未經人事的金固來說是太過強烈的刺激，他幾乎難以理解現狀，直到恩奇都越過他的肩膀與英雄王接吻，他才猛然看清了在他眼前的是賢王的臉。

太混亂了、太放浪了，就連神都會動怒的亂性。金固的後穴被英雄王粗魯的貫穿、而金固同時也在抽插恩奇都，恩奇都甜蜜的身體裡一前一後含著金固與賢王，英雄王按著恩奇都的後腦親他，金固幾乎是帶著哭腔央求賢王的安慰，賢王寬宥地吻了他。

他們輪流高潮，射在彼此的體內或是身上，潮吹的愛液把他們弄得濕搭搭，沈浸在高潮的餘韻裡金固無暇去顧及他們究竟是何時從彼此糾纏的姿勢分開的，直到賢王的手指又伸進他的後穴，他才猛然地意識到擁抱著他的已經換了一個人，賢王安撫似摸著他的頭，要金固安份點讓他清理甬道裡的白液。

恩奇都與英雄王相偎，看起來恢復得比他快，恩奇都的呼吸平順，英雄王也一副很有餘裕的樣子，替摯友梳攏因為歡愛而顯得凌亂的頭髮，像兩隻互相梳毛的獅子。

「金固喜歡射在裡面嗎？」恩奇都看著他說，雖然臉蛋通紅，恩奇都的眼神卻出奇地澄澈，就像玻璃似的，金固往那裡面探看不到屬於恩奇都的情感與想法，只能見到他自己的倒影。於是他順著本能點了點頭。

「嗯，我倒是不喜歡，前面就算了，後面真的不行，因為清理起來很麻煩。」恩奇都像是鬆口氣一樣笑了。「太好了，我不喜歡。」他低聲地又說了一次。

金固聽不懂神造兵器縹緲的弦外之音，被賢王翻攪體內的羞恥與快感一波波的吞食他殘存的理智，更別提英雄王與恩奇都像是在欣賞什麼有趣的表演一樣盯著他看，他將臉埋進賢王的體內，感覺到那個比較溫和的王笑著親親他的頭頂聊做安慰。

清理完以後金固趴在床上很快就因為疲勞而昏昏欲睡，恩奇都像哄小孩一樣邊給他拍背邊唱搖籃曲。

「我喜歡的東西你不喜歡，而你不喜歡的東西也許我會喜歡；機體不一樣、性格跟喜好也不一樣，雖然長得相似，我們畢竟是兩個不同的存在，所以——」恩奇都往金固的額頭落下一個祝福的吻。

「快點跟『我』訣別吧。」

「我很懷疑你現在說的話他究竟可以聽到多少。」英雄王笑著說，恩奇都搖了搖頭。「他總會明白的。」

「你們還真是寵著他。」  
「他畢竟是我的後繼機⋯⋯曾經是，他代替我做了我沒能做的事情，所以、這點小事，我還是想回報給他。」  
「你回報別人的方式很怪。」  
「這樣比較快啦，」恩奇都笑起來。「性慾是生命的本能，將它當作進步的原動力可是很有效果的。」  
「我還覺得是因為你用那種方式開智，才會變成一個腦筋不正常的小怪物。」  
「不許說姍漢特的壞話哦！」恩奇都一口咬了英雄王的脖子。「吉爾就是這樣，講話總是很刻薄，對金固也是，要再溫柔一點才可以啊。」

「我可跟某個上了年紀就心軟的傢伙不同，膽敢偷竊本王摯友遺體的竊賊，這可是比闖入烏魯克的寶庫更加嚴重的罪過啊。」

「乳臭未乾的傢伙就不要大放厥詞了，」賢王不以為忤，輕輕地撫順了垂落到金固臉頰上的髮絲。「你啊就連一天都沒跟恩奇都分開過——那麼多年了，不管是誰披著摯友的皮出現在烏魯克的城塞上，本王就不信你不會去看上一眼的。」

半躺在賢王懷裡的恩奇都立刻奶著嗓子示好。

「吉爾——」  
「不准恃寵放肆，本王可沒昏庸到要你為了千年前的往事再多說些什麼。」

恩奇都還是爬起身，朝那個眉頭緊皺的王嘴上印了一個吻。與滿屋子歡愛後的淫靡氛圍不同，那個吻顯得既純情又虔誠，帶著超越時空的想念與思戀。他的王不許他說起過去，那麼恩奇都就不提。

「我們現在都在這裡了。」


End file.
